


Drawn by An Oath

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Vampire Shizuo, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Omega Vampire Izaya, Possessive Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Tension, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Crown Prince Orihara Izaya, Vampire King Heiwajima Shizuo, Vampires, arrangedmarriage, arrangedmating, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Prince Izaya Orihara an Omega Vampyre born of one of the most powerful empires in the world...which in fact makes him the Crown Prince...and much to King Shizuo Heiwajima's reluctance he had to marry, oath, mate the beautiful Prince in order to gain access to his Empire's throne...the question is will, Shizuo be able to handle such a cunning little thing like Crown Prince Izaya?





	1. -|-Betrothed-|-

King Shizuo Heiwajima entered the throneroom of Orihara Empire's Emperor to come to a private meeting about the supposed treaty between their homelands. Yet the person seated in the throne was not the Emperor himself. No, this person was much too young to be the old Vampyre.

Too beautiful with long flowing black hair falling past his rear over the beautifully crafted pink traditional Kimono that he was currently wearing as he leaned elegantly on the throne. Pretty crimson eyes full of boredom peered up at him as the fledgling tapped away at the side arm of the grand chair. A wet tongue slipped out from soft pink lips sweeping at his plush bottom lip with a moan of annoyance.

Shizuo found himself completedly enamored with the pretty little being when their gazes finally locked on to one another. Unfortunately the King didn't get a chance to introduce himself when the Emperor finally made his presence known to the both of them. At the elder Vampyre's appearance, Shizuo gave a respectful bow leader to leader just as the pretty little thing made his way over to the Emperor wrapping his arms around the elder's neck with a muffled whine of 'Daddy'. He felt a shudder run through the entire length of his body at such a promiscuous sounding word uttered from between those pillows that the fledgeling called his lips.

"Ah, King Heiwajima, you've finally arrived. I hope that Izaya wasn't being too much of nuisance to you." Emperor Orihara said greeting him as Izaya pulled away from his father to innocently peered up at the King.

"No-no. He was no trouble to be around at all." Shizuo muttered out only causing the elder to chuckle at him with Izaya slyly smirking at him in turn.

Emperor Orihara replied turning his attentions to his son, "In that case, Izaya."

"I'll be in my chambers if you need me, Daddy." Izaya retorted giving his father a warm smile before he reached up pressing a gentle kiss upon his father's left cheek then he left the throne with the sway of his lithe hips knowing full well how much he already effected King Heiwajima.

Emperor Orihara laughed walking over to his throne as he addressed the young King, "Shall we?"

Shizuo watched the Emperor sit down upon his throne before they began the conversation that might change their lives forever. A few hours later he found himself leaving the throneroom with a woman servant leading his down the halls towards his accommodations for the night. The servant stopped in front of his chambers allowing him to enter so that he may rest for the night. He stepped inside making his way over to the massive sized bed he would be sleeping on for the remainder of his stay.

He was pissed off. Annoyed but nothing could be done to abate him. The Emperor had forced his hand. Much to his reluctance, he had to marry, oath, and mate with the Emperor's beautiful son Crown Prince Izaya Orihara an Omega Vampyre born in order to gain access to his Empire's throne.

Not that the Omega wasn't an enticing prize when it came to protecting his kingdom from being overtaken by another's. No, Prince Izaya was any Alpha male's best nightmare. His body reacted perfectly to that delicious morsel of a nightmare. Soon to be his own personal nightmare with their coming union. The only problem he had with all of this was would Izaya be happy with the whole arrangement?

He groaned falling face first on his bed with a thud. After that, he sat back up. He then began to remove the top layer of the blue colored Kimono he was wearing. The white kimono underneath remained as he let the fabric drop from off of his shoulders never noticing the crimson eyes sneakily peering in to his chambers. Deciding to leave his chambers to find the kitchen for a late night snack, Shizuo placed the heep of blue fabric across this bed before heading towards the doors.

Outside of Shizuo's chambers, Izaya gave a silent yelp of surprise when he saw what the elder had decided to do. He moved away from the door running quickly down the hallway to hide around another corridor silently praying and hoping that the elder hadn't notice his presence. Yet. From his hiding spot he watched the King leave his chambers heading in his direct line of vision much to the younger's displeasure. He sucked in a breath he didn't know he was holding in when the King halting in his movements right by his hiding area.

"Step out in to the light! I already know that you are there." Shizuo hissed out feeling a presence lurking the dark corridor near himself and much to his displeasure the Crown Prince stepped from out of the shadows with grace and elegance in every step he made.

"Is that any way to talk to your soon to be Betrothed, Shizu-chan?" Izaya sneered sliding his tiny hands on to his slender hips insinuating them more to the King's observing eyes.

"It is when my Betrothed is as sly and as cunning as you are-" Shizuo glared in return with the younger cutting him off as he spoke.

"Oh, Shizuo! I'm hurt by that statement, because when have I ever been that way with you?" Izaya asked quirking up an perfect eyebrow up at him as he sweetly breathe his name before easily closing in the distance between them.

"Right about now..." Shizuo snarled when Izaya wrapped his skinny arms around his soon to be King's neck with an amused smile in place over his small sensual pink lips. He slyly slipped his tiny hands in to Shizuo's soft blond hair immersing there there bringing the older male's head down closer to his own sliding theirs bodies together perfectly.

"Oh, yeah..." Izaya whispered back softly before pressing his lips against the now rattled King's with the close of his eerily crimson colored eyes that seemed to captive the elder the very first time they had met.

Shizuo forced the warm body and soft lips away from himself with a muttered curse. His mocha orbs peered back down at Izaya's eyes taking in the sight of him flustered and partially confused as to why he stopped their shared kiss right when things were just about to heat up between the two of them. He dropped Izaya's hold on him causing the younger to scoff at him in disapproval.

"I saw the way you were looking at me earlier today when you first came in to my father's throneroom." Izaya smirked sticking his tongue out to sweep at his top lip seductively before addressing the King once more, "Don't you want me, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo hissed with a warning growl hinting within his voice, "Do you really want me to answer that Izaya-kun?"

"No, goodnight, Shizu-chan. Have sweet nightmares about me." Izaya retorted faking a content smile on his beautiful, yet the elder could still spy the tinge of mischievousness hidden in the depths of his pretty crimson orbs. With that being said, the younger turned his back to him making his way down the dimly lit corridor.

Shizuo huffed. He was not in the mood for his Betrothed's shenanigans so soon before they were even to wed. Ignoring the entire situation that transpired between, he made his way to the kitchen as he had planned finding the beautiful Omega Vampyre sitting on top of the kitchen table eating a delicate slice of strawberry cheesecake like he was making love to it. The irritated King noted that the little brat was abet doing it on purpose.

He was way too annoyed to argue with his Betrothed right now. He sighed, then turned, and left the kitchen heading back to his bed chambers to rest. His stomach would just have to wait until morning and so would his Alpha pride.


	2. -|-Opposed-|-

Crown Prince Izaya smirked as he leaned against the doors to his father's throneroom. Some of his father's supporters and court officials did not agree with the Emperor on allowing King Heiwajima to wed him. Nevertheless, his father stood strong on his decision, claiming that Shizuo would be the only one to tame his wild heart. He was very adamant about his choice in King Heiwajima and none could change his mind.

At this thought, Izaya knew that everything was not going to go over smoothly when they declared in a week's time. The massive sized doors to the slammed opened knocking the Crown Prince to the floor. The door had hit him so hard, it left him completely unconscious. The thing on the tip of his mind was to tease Shizu-chan with all of the information.

Hearing such a loud commotion going on at the entryway to the throneroom, Shizuo made his way there to find the court officials and the Emperor himself huddled in a circle around a unmoving body lying upon the floor. His instincts kicked in to gear when he didn't see Izaya's smirking face anywhere. He ran over to them and everyone parted with the wave of the Emperor's hand once he had been spotted.

Shizuo found himself in shock when his eyes gazed upon the floor once again, he found Izaya had been the unconscious unmoving being spread out upon the floor. With an annoyed huff under his breath, he reached down and carefully picked the unconscious Vampyre up. He didn't start to worry or more like panic until he saw the blood on the floor in the spot that Izaya's head had been.

He gave out a hard oath hurriedly carrying the other off to the Imperial doctor's chamber. Bursting through the chamber with the kick of his foot at the doctor he carried Izaya over to the bed there gently setting down upon it as he called for the doctor. At his call, the doctor appeared rushing over to his Prince.

"What seems to be the problem with Prince Izaya, your highness?" the doctor asked once he stood at the wary King's side.

"Izaya hit his head hard when he fell. It's bleeding, please fix him so that I may break him myself for this!" Shizuo tried to explain in an overhasty manner to the Imperial doctor. Yet, he will never admit that Izaya's fall had scared the hell out of him. Never!

"Your highness, I don't think that breaking him yourself would be a wise idea just yet." the doctor laughed at what the King had just said without censor over his own words.

"I know! Just do something! Please! He's probably bleeding out and dying! I need to know that the flea will make it!" Shizuo exclaimed losing the calm completely from out of his voice at the prospect that he could lose Izaya before he even gained him.

"I see that you care highly about the Prince. I will see what I can do about it." the doctor smiled as he attented to the unconscious Prince. He slowly moved Izaya's head to scan his eyes over it, finding that the wound wasn't a serious one. Just meager cut that would heal well on it's own but for the worrying King, he decided to treat anyway. The Prince would wake up on his own in a few hours or less. There was nothing too serious to worry about.

"Prince Izaya should be fine. He will most likely wake in a few hours. Give him this tonic when he does. It has a bad taste but please force it down his throat if you must. Prince Izaya can be very stubborn when he wants to be." the doctor said addressing his Prince's wellness before he introduced himself to the young King, "My name's Shinra by the way, your highness."

"Thanks, Shinra. I will make sure that he takes it even if I have to force feed it to him with my own mouth. And you can just call me Shizuo. Your highness weighs a little too heavily over my head." Shizuo said bowing to the doctor as he thanked him politely for his help.

"Got that. You can take him back to his chambers. I will come see him later after he has awoken." Shinra beamed glad that he had made a new friend in the kind King.

"Will do, see you then, Shinra." Shizuo bid him farewell as he leaned over Izaya picking the Prince bridal style. He carried his unconscious Betrothed out of Shinra's chambers taking all the way to his own so that he could personally watch over him and scold him for his blatant wrong doings.

Entering his own lodgings, Shizuo placed Izaya down on his bed in gentle manner. Standing up straight once again, he peered down at his sleeping Betrothed with the shake of his head. What was he going to do with him? He could figure out enough to know that Izaya had gotten himself hurt poking his nose in matters that did not concern him.

Even if they did, Izaya knew better to act this way. If his father had wanted him to know what the court officials were whining about, he would've allowed his presence inside of the throneroom. That when the thought of what the court officials might've been saying about his union with Izaya crossed his mind.

Even if they do not agree with the union, Izaya would not care. They will still wed. That was the main reason that he had no court officials in his kingdom and he liked to keep it that way. Too many hands in one pot was always a bad thing. When it becomes his and Izaya's turn to rule the empire, the court officials will be the first to go. Most definitely so!

Deep in his thoughts, he turned away from his bed. He didn't hear the Omega stiring on it. He didn't even hear Izaya pained whimper when his crimson colored eyes fully opened blinking in and out of focus in the harsh lighting of the elder's bedroom. Not until Izaya hissed his name to gathering his attentions back on to himself, that is.

"Shizuo, Shizu-chan..." Izaya huffed out a with a hiss making the elder Vampyre rush over to his side. He glared up at him as he leaned against his firm shoulder.

"Izaya, tell me why you can't stop being nosy for more than one second." Shizuo groaned with the roll of his eyes.

"Because I love having new information to play with." Izaya gave a maliciously sinful grin to his handsome Betrothed.

"You mean, you love putting your nose where it should not be." Shizuo glared at him that time not liking what he insinuated at all.

"Then where should my nose be? You know, you're no fun at all, Shizu-chan?" Izaya huffed cutely pouted out his lips easily attracting Shizou's eyes to them without having to try doing much of anything.

"In the area right above your lips. Which reminds me now, Shinra wanted you to drink this so that you can heal faster." Shizuo scolded him before he brought up what the Imperial doctor had told him taking his eyes away from Izaya's pretty mouth. He took out the vile filled with the medicine Izaya needed to take.

"Hell no! Throw that stinky gunk away! Get it away from me because I am not drinking it!" Izaya bellowed when saw what the elder heldin his hand. He made a face remembering how nasty the gunk Shinra called medicine tastes from all the other times he'd taken the disgusting substance.

"I was afraid you would say that, but I guess it's too late for you to change your mind now." Shizuo sighed feeling slightly bad for what he was going to do to Izaya.

"Wha- what are you doing, Shizu-chan?" Izaya exclaimed when the elder Vampyre uncapped the vile putting the tube to his lips. He tilted his head taking in the substance in his mouth in gulp then he grabbed Izaya by his tiny waist bringing his body closer to his form.

He gripped beneath his chin then he pressed his lips over Izaya as he fought to get away from him. Their tongues savagely fought with one another as Shizuo forced the medicine down Izaya's throat. He pulled the Omega in to his lap as he groped his plush ass in his hold.

Izaya moaned on top of him once the medicine had been swallowed down his throat. He felt hot everywhere and he wanted to get naked until he cooled down a bit but he Shizuo would not allow him to do it. He groaned when Shizuo pulled his lips from off of his flipping him on to his stomach upon the bed. He smiled as he was forced back in to the elder's embrace.

Closing his eyes, Shizuo whispered against Izaya's soft black locks, "Sleep Izaya. For tomorrow we will publicize our betrothal to my kingdom and your father's entire empire."

Izaya closed his eyes after he had finaish speaking with them both managing to fall sleep forgetting that Shinra was supposed to be coming there to check on Izaya finguring that he had already awaken by then. When the doctor entered the chamber, a soft smile crossed over his face. He walked over to the bed checking over the soundly sleeping prince then he left them alone to rest heading back to his own chamber for the night.


	3. -|-Proclaimed-|-

Shizuo moved around in his sleep feeling for his betrothed's body warmth. Finding it gone, he awakened with his tired blue eyes peering up at the ceiling of his bedchamber. In that moment, he felt tiny hands fiddling around with the drawstrings of his silk made pajama bottoms. His eyes traveled down the length of his body instead.

Shock coursed over his normally schooled features at finding Izaya in between his legs in nothing but his nightdress working diligently on undoing the drawstrings of his pajama bottoms. He noted that the younger had not realized that he had already awoken before he could complete his task. So in that instant, Shizuo seized Izaya by his hands pulling him on top of him so that they were chest to chest leaving the younger peering up at him with bewilderment in his deep crimson eyes.

"What were you doing, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo growled, hissing out the younger's name in a dark manner causing Izaya to gulp the saliva in his mouth harshly down his throat. Oh, shit! Shizu-chan was angry!

"Lolli- I-I was trying to get to my lollipop." Izaya stammered slightly over his own tongue at the dark predatory look in Shizuo's glowing blue orbs.

"Yet your hands were in the pocess of trying to get in to my pajama bottoms while I was asleep?" Shizuo inquried, quirking an perfect blond eyebrow up at Izaya as the younger leaned away from him pulling his hands free of his tight hold on them.

"Duh! My lollipop is in there! C'mon really, I thought you were brighter than this, Shizu-chan." Izaya scoffed with a snort as he rolled his beautiful crimson eyes at his slow-minded Betrothed.

"Well, too bad for you that you can't have it until after we are mated." Shizuo smirked crossing his arms over his chest as he began teasing the younger with his response.

"What! That's not fair! Give me my lollipop right now, Shizu-chan!" Izaya hissed in outraged at being denied what he wanted by his future mate and husband before they were even officially married or mated for that matter.

"No, not until after we are married!" Shizuo glared back at his betrothed with the younger jumping on him trying to get his hands inside of his pajama bottoms again. What they did not know was that the Emperor stood by Shizuo's bedchamber doors listening to their arguement not really undertanding the reason for them to be arguing over a stupid lollipop.

"What is the meaning of this arguing so early in the morning?" Emperor Orihara bellowed after he'd enter Shizuo's bedchamber unannounced.

Izaya pulled away from Shizuo placing space in between their bodies once again as he glared in his betrothed's direction while still addressing his father with a pout in place over his beautiful pink lips, "Daddy, Shizu-chan won't let me have my lollipop! And I want it now!"

"Shizuo, why won't you give Izaya his lollipop?" Emperor Orihara asked thinking that he were only asking him a simple question until he was puzzled by Shizuo's deep sounding sigh.

"Emperor Orihara, you have no idea what we are really talking about do you?" Shizuo questioned the Emperor with the shake of his head and spotting the sly smirk across Izaya's lips.

"Of course Daddy knows. Don't be so silly, Shizu-chan." Izaya said in a very teasing manner of voice as he batted his thick black eyelashes at his miffed Betrothed.

"Enough of this, Izaya-kun." Shizuo said to Izaya before addressing his soon-to-be father-in-law once again, "We'll be ready for the announcement in another hour, your highness."

"Okay, see you both then. And behave yourself until then, Izaya. Remember you are the Crown Prince of this Empire-" Emperor Orihara replied then he stepped out of the door with Izaya's last retort of, "I know, I know, Daddy. I promise to show a grand example of that."

Shizuo countered with after Izaya's father had left them alone once more, "I don't like the suggestion of your words at all, Izaya-kun."

"Wow! Shizu-chan you surprise me. Not even my mate yet and you can tell when I'm up to no good." Izaya exclaimed, praising his Betrothed with the bat of his thick black eyelashes whilst he mocked him at the very same time.

"Just go get ready, Izaya. I have things that I need to do this morning." Shizuo sighed getting up from his place on the bed.

"What things, other than giving me my much well deserved lollipop, that is?" Izaya questioned him with the hint of a playful tease underlining his soft girl-like voice.

"Kingly things. Now get up! Your servants are here to help you for the event." Shizuo ordered just as the doors to his bedchamber were knocked upon.

"Oh, do come in Shinra. I've been expecting your arrival." Izaya gave out a mischievous grin already knowing that the Imperial doctor was outside of Shizuo's bedchamber doors along side his servants.

"Did you come to check on Izaya's brain, Shinra? Because in my opinion it's not functioning right." Shizuo asked the young doctor sighing with a hard shake of his head.

Izaya hissed, glaring in Shizuo's direction, "Hehehe! Oh, Shizu-chan, you're a real comic. You always know how to make me laugh."

"I find that very hard to believe, Izaya." Shizuo laughed before Shinra cut in to their leading argument before the situation could get out of hand feeling the tension rising in the atmosphere.

"May I examine your head now, my Prince?" Shinra finally asked ignoring the Royal couple's childish spat, in his opinion.

Izaya answered him after he'd stopped arguing with Shizuo, "If you must, Shinra-sama."

Shinra nodded walking over to the Crown Prince. He gripped Izaya's chin twisting his head slightly to the side to look it over before he got to work cleaning and redressing the wound with antibiotics. Then when he was done, he gave Izaya a another healing tonic afterwards leaving them alone with their private servants to prepare for the publicizing of their coming union.

Almost a whole hour later, Shizuo and Izaya found themselves standing behind the Emperor after all of the people of both the entire empire and Shizuo's kingdom had filled the coliseum. All of the court officials and the Emperor's supporters stood behind them as well, glaring at the engaged pair in clear disgust but everyone ignored that fact completely. They were still not happy with their supposed union yet none of them were brave enough to face their Emperor head on about their displeasure.

The Emperor gave a small speech on the unity of nations before he spoke of the union of King Heiwajima's kingdom with Orihara empire. He then stepped out of the way to allow his son, the Crown Prince, Izaya to speak,

"My wondrous father speaks of my coming joining in mating bond with King Heiwajima himself to initiate the union of his kingdom with the empire. Shizuo and I, would be very honored to share our matrimony festivities among both of our peoples if you would allow us the privilege to do so."

At his words, the crowd cheered happy to celebrate the upcoming Royal wedding since they had not had one since the Emperor's marriage to their deceased Empress. Now that the thought occured in everyone's minds that knew of the beloved Empress's death, it was a sad fact that the late Empress would never get the chance to see her only son finally mated off. Izaya took in a deep sigh at that finally processing the whole situation.

He would be married without his mother at his side giving him the motherly guidance he would've gotten had she still been alive and well among them. Trying to ignore the pang of dejection growing in the pit of his stomach, Izaya let his father take over the stage once again. Emperor announced the celebratory festivities they were not starting until after the proclaimation of his announced Betrothal with the strongest among all Vampyres, King Heiwajima- his beloved Shizu-chan, was formally declared to their people.

The celebrations began after they all had left the stage. Izaya made his way back inside of the palace just as loud music began to blare in the once soundless morning air. He scoffed. He knew that they all were going to party until daybreaks the next morning.

With the annoyed shake of his head, he went straight back to Shizuo's bedchamber. Upon entering the chamber, he began to undress himself tossing his garments on to the edge of the bed. He stood in only his cotton made kimono before he climbed in to Shizuo's bed immersing himself under the duvet with tears damping his cheeks. Tears he hadn't realized he'd been crying.

He touched a hand to his face feeling the wetness of his tears on the fingertips of his hands never noticing Shizuo's arrival back inside of his bedchamber until the elder sat upon the bed next to him. Shizuo pulled the duvet back revealing Izaya in one of his most vulnerable states. The other would obviously eventually be the night of their long awaited joining.

He gently grabbed Izaya by his tiny waist sliding him painstakingly in to his embrace knowing that the younger would talk to him when he was ready. So he refused to rush anything out of him. They've had a very long morning already and he didn't want to be the one to add on to it. He smiled warmly down at Izaya's beautiful tear stained face as he slid a larger hand through Izaya's long black tresses lulling him to sleep by the soft motion of his hand.


	4. -|-Crowned-|-

Izaya was giddy. Today he was to be mated with Shizuo. Finally. Inside of himself he was sighing with relief. He couldn't wait to claim the Vampyre King as his mate with the elder doing the same to him as well. He only wished that the morning preparations for their mating ceremony were being handled a tad bit faster on his part because his servants were impossibly slow on the biggest day of his mere existence. He didn't really care about being a breathtaking bride on the day of their mating as much as he actually cared about the whole mating ordeal itself.

He continued to ignore the bustle and hustle about his bedchamber as his servants tried to get him prepared for his big day. He was staring at his reflection in the mirror when he mind wondered on a certain blond King. He pondered who the elder's morning was going on his end. He giggled already imaging a furious Shizuo as he was being pushed and pulled in every direction to get ready for their ceremony as well.

He found himself blushing at thought that the elder was going to be all his for the rest of their existence. He sighed with the dejection. He wanted to his beloved Shizu-chan right now. Yet, he knew that he couldn't or so he thought.

In the glint of his mirror he saw the doors to his bedchamber open with a furious Shizuo stepping inside. Izaya turned from the mirror to look at Shizuo as the elder walked up to him. He let out a yelp when Shizuo pulled him in to the warmth that was his embrace. Rough lips pressed sweetly against his soft ones and he felt the built up tension in Shizuo's body loosen up.

"Why did you come to my bedchamber on our special day?" Izaya ased him when their joined lips finally parted.

"I had to come see you no matter how embarrassing it was for me. Those people are driving me insane. I think I'm getting a headache. Why couldn't we just have a private ceremony instead of this glorified mess?" Shizuo scowled pressing his forehead against his little future mate's.

"Because we come from a long line of noble blood as the leader's of our clans we must show them that we care about them as well which means including the public in events like this." Izaya said trying to give perspective on their coming mating ritual on a political standpoint.

"When did you get to be so wise, Izaya?'" Shizuo huffed in return causing to Izaya to giggle at the frown marring his handsome features.

"I've always been wise. I just like acting like I'm not just to mess with you, Shizu-chan." Izaya teased liking this more vulnerable side of his future other half.

Shizuo warned Izaya at the mention of the nickname he'd grovened him after their first time meeting, "Say that name again, I dare you."

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya whispered teasingly not expecting the latter to smash his lips against his own and a soul eating brutal kiss. Their lips serged together in exchange of both tongue and desire until they were both pulled apart by Emperor Orihara himself.

"I think that you should save that for after your mating ceremony. Shizuo out! Izaya finish getting prepared." Emperor Orihara giving Shizuo his walking papers leaving a flushed looking Izaya behind, The Emperor followed him out of the bedchamber as well.

By nightfall the full moon was high in the sky and the Royal mating ceremony had already commenced. Izaya proudly stood before a nervous looking Shizuo who just wanted the whole thing to be over with so that he may have some alone time with his mate. Izaya even more brilliantly when his father gave Shizuo the crown of their empire signifying him handing over the rule of the lands to his better half when the ceremony was all done and over with. Shizuo would be the new Emperor.

They stood before each other, Emperor Orihara, and their excited people. They wore special made ceremonial Kimonos. Izaya's white because he was the bride and Shizuo's was red to represent the blood of his kingdom merging with the Oridhara empire as one.

"I come to you as your potential lifemate on this night to lay my claim under the full moon's sleepless incandescence." Shizuo began to utter the rites of the ceremony while staring in to Izaya's beautiful crimson colored eyes. He finished the last of the rites as Izaya was helped to his knees before him by his personal servants, "Izaya Orihara, as your potential lifemate, I crown you my Consort. Do you accept my claim?"

"As your potential lifemate, I accept the claim you have made here on this day. I humbly receive the honor of being your Consort, my Emperor." Izaya beamed softly with the curt bow of his head. He gazed up at Shizuo when he placed the crown of his father's empire upon his pretty little head.

"Rise, Izaya Heiwajima, Royal Consort of all Vampyres. So that I may give you my claim mark." Shizuo commanded stepping back from his new Consort for all their people to see.

Izaya stood up as he was commanded by his mate with Shizuo excitedly pulling him in to his embrace. He felt a shiver run through him when Shizuo's lips ran softly against the side of his neck. He released a gasp when the elder Vampyre's fangs scrapped teasing against the flesh there before he sunk them in with a surprised yelp on Izaya's end.

He could feel his blood pouring in to Shizuo mouth as he drank him in. He clung to him until Shizuo's lips parted from his neck. Their forehead's pressed together as Shizuo peered down at him with his life blood dripping down the corners of his lips. Izaya bent his head licking the droplets of blood away with an eerily happy blush dusting his pale cheeks. He chuckled at the cute dazed expression over his mate's face as the entire empire including his father applauded the union after he backed his head away from the elder Vampyre's own. All save for his father's supporters and court officials that did not agree with their current union.

Ignoring all of that, the newly mated coupled received their people. Then they all made their way to the Imperial Dinning Hall for the banquet dinner held in honor of the newly wedded pair. They were seated at the head of the table dawned as the new Emperor and Consort of the Vampyre nation, both Shizuo's and the Orihara empire.

Izaya sneaked in a kiss upon Shizuo's left cheek liking the faint tinge of pink ghosting over the elder Vampyre's face. He smirked, slowly sliding his hand in to his newly acquired husband's lap like it was the most natural place for it to ever be. However that seembed to changed when Izaya's father the now former Emperor of the Orihara empire began to speak, Izaya's hand slipped in to Shizuo's Kimono making the elder yap out in shock at the cold-handed touch to his nether region.

He gave a innocent shy smile when Shizuo turned his head to glare at him. His innocent hand found purchase over his mate's flaccid maleness quicking giving the soft organ a few crafty tugs that made Shizuo's breath quicken as he continued to warning glare at him. Nevertheless his hand never ceased their movements. No, in fact they seemed to speed up with the new Emperor slowly bucking in to his inexperienced hand. If he kept going his poor husband wasn't going to last very long. Izaya gave another knowing smirk at that.

"As a father I am proud that my dearest Izaya is now settled down with his very own mate. A most specitaculer choice for his better half, if I don't say so myself. I proud to have added him to the Orihara family handing over my reign as Emperor of this mighty empire now that I've assured that Izaya and our grand empire will be greatly looked after. Please accept the rule of your new Emperor Shizuo and his Royal Consort, once your Crown Prince, Izaya Heiwajima." the former Emperor declared before signaling the subtly arguing couple to take the lead over as they will be doing from this time forth.

"Please drink, eat, be merry. This day not of our own. It is yours as well. So please enjoy yourselves tonight everyone!" Shizuo stated removing his little mate's mischievously sly hand from off his lap as he stood up to address their people after the floor had been given over to them.

Izaya gave out an amused sigh when Shizuo waved his hand and music began to fill the entity of the hall letting their people know that the festivities have begun. Shizuo sat back down next to him and he gladly slid in to the safety of his powerful mate's pressing on his apparent hard-on. The very same hard-on he had created a few moments ago.

"I want you so bad, Shizu-chan~" Izaya murmured in a singsong voice against Shizuo's neck as he wrapped his arms properly around it.

"Well, I don't want you right now so stop this foolish game of yours this instant." Shizuo hissed in retort leaning away from his slightly pouting mate. Damn! If he actually gave him a full blown pout he might not be able to stop himself from poucing on the beautiful conniving little thing.

"Ah, c'mon Shizu-chan. We both can feel that what you say is a lie. You want me too. All you've got to do is take me." Izaya teaseingly mocked his more than ever sexually frustrated mate, slightly moving his hips in small circular motions whilst he nibbled at the new Emperor's left ear showcasing his pure want of him.

With a growl, Shizuo wrapped Izaya up in his embrace picking him up bridal style since he was his bride and all. He then left the Imperial Dinning Hall with his bride in tow and the cheers of their people beckoning him on. He peered down at his now flushed bride loving the embarrassed glow tinging his perfect pale cheeks. He chuckled. Izaya brought this upon himself. He had no one else to blame for the situation he has now placed himself in. Although he knew the fact that Izaya really didn't mind.

He carried him to their newly acquired bedchambers. He kicked the doors open stepping inside. He walked over to the bed their will be sharing for the rest of their matehood tossing Izaya from his arms on to the bed. He watched the fledgling bounce up and down the bed before eventually falling back on it.

Shizuo gave a lop-sided grin taking off his red colored ceremonial Kimono as he finally spoke to his stupefied little mate, "You brought this upon yourself, Izaya. Don't say I never warned you, love..."


End file.
